starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму
|продюсер= |сценарист= *Стивен Мелчинг *Мэтт Мичновец |композитор= Кевин Кинер |в ролях= *Тейлор Грэй *Ванесса Маршалл *Фредди Принц-младший *Тия Сиркар *Стивен Блюм *Ди Брэдли Бейкер *Дэвид Ойелово *Том Бейкер *Кион Янг *Ларс Миккельсен *Дерек Патридж *Стефен Стэнтон *Ника Футтерман *Мэри Элизабет Макглинн *Джим Каммингс |распространитель= Disney–ABC Domestic Television |год= *16 июля 2016 года *24 сентября 2016 года |продолжительность= |бюджет= |imdb= |язык= Английский |время действия= За два года до битвы при Явине |предыдущий= «Сумерки ученика» |следующий= «Голокроны судьбы»Zap2it: Star Wars Rebels: The Holocrons of Fate }} «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму» ( ) — часовой телевизионный фильм, ставший премьерой третьего сезона анимационного сериала «Звездные войны: Повстанцы». Сценарий для фильма был написан Стивеном Мелчингом и Мэттом Мичновецем, а режиссёрами выступили Боско ЭнДжи и Мел Зуер. Премьера фильма состоялась 16 июля 2016 года во время Celebration Europe, а телевизионный дебют произошёл 24 сентября на канале Disney XD. Официальная информация Эзра, крепнущий в своей мощи, возглавляет миссию по освобождению старого друга команды, Хондо Онаки, из тюремного заключения. Тем временем гранд-адмирал Траун - имперский мастер тактики и стратегии - пообещал разобщить и уничтожить растущее движение Сопротивления. Сюжет Тюремный бунт Эзра Бриджер и несколько остальных членов команды, включая Гаразеба Оррелиоза, Сабин Врен и Чоппера, пробиваются в Имперскую тюрьму на планете Нарака с целью спасти их ненадёжного союзника, Хондо Онаку. Повстанцы лезут под мостом, где расположены двое имперских штурмовиков-патрульных. Зеб тянет штурмовика за ногу вниз, пока Эзра атакует второго штурмовика и сбрасывает его вниз в ущелье. Зеб поздравляет Эзру за чистый успех плана ликвидации двух охранников. К двум повстанцам присоединяется Сабин и команда узко избегает светового луча Имперского сенсора. Затем Эзра связывается с Чоппером и говорит ему прыгать вниз, так как если он активирует ракетные ускорители, он выдаст себя и команду. Чоппер неохотно подчиняется и узко избегает поиска. Затем Зеб ловит дроида-астромеханика. Затем Чоппер открывает дверь в тюрьму. Повстанцы находят камеру 6611, где держат Хондо. Сабин не хочет спасать коварного викуэя-пирата, но Эзра убеждает её, что они нуждаются в информации, которой он располагает. После вскрытия камеры повстанцы также встречают угнота по имени Тарба, сокамерника Хондо. Эзра приветствует Хондо, в то время как Сабин и Зеб напоминают пирату, что он должен дать обещанную им информацию. Хондо отвечает, что Тарба имеет необходимую им информацию. Сабин недовольна тем, что им придётся спасать ещё одного, но Эзра считает, что так будет веселее. Затем Сабин замечает штурмовика, подкрадывавшегося к Эзре сзади. Перестрелка быстро вспыхивает, и повстанцы бегут по коридору. Эзра связывается с Герой Синдуллой и говорит ей, чтобы «Призрак» совершил манёвр «Ковш-44» на посадочной платформе. После перестрелки со штурмовиками, повстанцы бегут вниз на турболифте. В лифте, Сабин даёт Хондо мандалорский бластер, чтобы тот смог отстреливаться. Кроме того, она напоминает ему, чтобы тот вернул его. При выходе из лифта Эзра и Сабин расстреливают нескольких штурмовиков. Эзра атакует нескольких штурмовиков и рассекает их своим новым зелёным световым мечом. Затем, Тарба требует двойную долю, но Хондо отказывается, называя его «жадной свиньёй». Затем Тарба отменяет сделку и спасается через вход в тюрьму, но погибает от выстрела шагохода AT-DP. Повстанцы оказываются в ловушке между шагоходом AT-DP и штурмовиками снаружи и внутри тюрьмы. Сабин бросает гранату через дверь, которая убивает преследующих их имперцев. Затем Чоппер закрывает дверь. Когда Сабин напоминает Эзре, что они должны уйти, он говорит ей, что у него всё под контролем. Затем Ззра использует Силу, чтобы захватить разум пилота AT-DP, и использует его, чтобы уничтожить оставшихся штурмовиков. Затем пилот гонит свой шагоход через край платформы и падает в пропасть, навстречу своей гибели. Когда Сабин спрашивает Эзру, обучил ли его этому Кэнан Джаррус, он холодно отвечает, что Кэнан тут ни при чём. Затем на повстанцев нападают сзади штурмовики, выходящие из тюрьмы. В этот момент появляется «Призрак» и ныряет под мостом. По приказу Эзры повстанцы и Хондо прыгают на борт и улетают с Нараки. Оказавшись на борту «Призрака», Гера спрашивает Зеба и Эзру, помогал ли им имперский шагоход. Зеб отвечает что Эзра применил обман разума на пилоте. В это время, Эзра ответил, что делал то, что должен. Сабин и Хондо входят в кабину. Хондо благодарит повстанцев за спасение, но требует оплаты. После того, как Сабин упомянула, что партнёр Хондо, Тарба погиб в ходе побега, Гера отчитывает Эзру и говорит ему, что находясь на каждой миссии, он должен отвечать за любую деталь. Эзра злобно ответил, что нёс ответственность только за те детали, которые знал перед штурмом. Сердиты Эзра возвращается в свою комнату, где обвиняет Тарбу в его собственной смерти. Эзра также говорит самому себе, что повстанцы никогда бы не добились успеха без него. Сущность, заключённая в Голокроне Ситхов, говорит ему, что гнев даёт ему сил. Когда она спрашивает его, чего он ещё хочет, Эзра отвечает, что хочет стать ещё сильней и могущественней, чтобы никто не мог причинить вред своим друзьям снова. Планы в действии Тем временем на Имперском Звёздном Разрушителе, губернатор Аринда Прайс входит в офис Гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина на приватной встрече. Когда Таркин спрашивает ее, как обстоят дела на Лотале, Прайс отвечает, что все на планете находится в безопасности в стороне от недавнего нападения повстанцев на Нараканскую тюрьму. Она опасается, что повстанцы будут представлять большую угрозу для Империи в будущем. Таркин соглашается и отмечает, что в то время как Дарт Вейдер имел дело с джедайским руководством повстанцев, ячейка повстанцев «Феникс» оказалась особенно упрямой. Таркин затем спрашивает у Прайс ее мнение о том, что Империя должна делать дальше. Прайс отвечает, что ей нужен Седьмой флот. Когда Таркин спрашивает ее о своих мыслях на адмирала Кассиуса Константина, Прайс говорит ему, что он больше политик, нежели офицер-карьерист. Прайс добавляет, что ей нужен кто-то, кто видит более широкую картину. Довольный Таркин передаёт Седьмой флот под её командование. On Atollon, Hondo asks for his payment but Hera responds that his rescue is payment. When Hondo tells her that he needs a starship and suggests the Ghost, Hera tells him to backoff. Hondo then says that he wants a starship with a hyperdrive, moving cargo hold, shields, and a crew. Commander Jun Sato then reminds Hondo that he will only honor the deal if his information is proven useful. Hondo then tells the Phoenix rebel leadership about the Imperial demolition station called Reklam Station, which is located on the planet Yarma. Based on Terba's information, Hondo tells them that thousands of decommissioned Republic Y-wing starfighters are being dismantled for scrap at Reklam Station. He adds that Terba had worked as a laborer there before being imprisoned for trying to escape. When Hera queries about the age of the starfighters, Rex tells her that the Y-wings are old but reliable combat fighters. Ezra then advocates proceeding with the mission but Hera suggests sending a scouting party to probe Reklam Station to verify Hondo's information. Hondo is unhappy that the rebels still don't trust him. Pleased with Ezra's performance during the previous mission, Sato appoints him lieutenant commander of the Mission to Reklam Station. Sabine, Zeb, and Hera congratulate Ezra. When Sabine tells Ezra that his master Kanan would have been proud, Ezra shrugs that his master is never around. Meanwhile, Kanan meditates at the outskirts of Chopper Base near the sensor markers. He then hears a voice calling out to him from the wilderness. Hera then comes up behind him and tells Kanan that she had expected to see him at the briefing. Hera tells Kanan that Ezra blames himself for what had happened during the previous mission to Malachor to Kanan and Ahsoka Tano; who is presumed dead. Kanan tells her that he holds no ill will towards Ezra. Heras says he should talk to Ezra. Later, Kanan enters Ezra's room and senses the Sith holocron on the table. Ezra is reluctant to talk to Kanan since he is about to embark on his mission to Reklam Station. Kanan is unhappy that his apprentice has been learning about the dark side. An argument breaks out between the master and apprentice. Ezra insists that he is using the Sith holocron for good but Kanan responds that acting out of anger is a trap that leads to the dark side. When Kanan takes the holocron, Ezra storms out of the room but not before telling his master that he doesn't need him nor the holocron. Отдельные путешествия Later, Ezra and his fellow rebels including Rex and Hondo travel to Reklam Station on the Phantom. Sabine tells them that they cannot travel directly to the Yarma system and must drop out of hyperspace at Sereeda Waypoint. Hondo points out that Sereeda Waypoint is located in Mining Guild territory and that doing so would jeopardize their mission and his payment. Sabine replies that they have to try while Chopper activates the hyperdrive under her command. Meanwhile, Kanan is meditating outside Chopper Base when the voice tells him to come closer. Kanan takes a sensor marker to ward off the krykna, large spider creatures native to Atollon. Back in space, the Lothal rebels exit hyperspace at Sereeda Waypoint only to be cornered by a Mining Guild space patrol, who demands that they identify themselves and state their business. Ezra apologizes for the intrusion but the Mining Guild captain responds that they have made an unauthorized jump into Mining Guild territory. When the captain orders them to slow down, Sabine speeds up the Phantom. The Phantom is soon pursued by two Mining Guild TIE fighters but Chopper and Sabine shoot down the ships with laser cannons. Sabine then orders Chopper to jump into hyperspace. When Ezra insists on finishing off the last remaining Mining Guild ship in order not to leave witnesses, Rex backs Sabine up and they make the jump into hyperspace. Meanwhile on Atollon, the voice leads Kanan to a series of mesas in the wilderness. There, Kanan encounters a massive creature known as the Bendu. The Bendu tells Kanan that his imbalance awoke him from his slumber. Kanan quickly deduces that the creature is another Force wielder. The Bendu replies that while the Jedi and the Sith wield the Ashla and the Bogan, he is the one in the middle. The stranger introduces himself as the Bendu while Kanan identifies himself as a Jedi Knight and tells him that he fears that his apprentice Ezra is turning to the dark side. Kanan then shows the Bendu Ezra's Sith holocron. The Bendu examines the holocron and remarks that an object could be used for both good and evil. He adds however that a person can choose to change themselves. When the Bendu asks Kanan about his sensor marker, Kanan tells him that it keeps the krykna away. The Bendu then destroys the machine and tells Kanan that he is trying to help him. When Kanan argues that he needs the sensor marker for his own protection, the Bendu tells him that his eyes cannot be healed but that he can teach Kanan to see with his other senses. Появление Трауна Aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer, Admiral Konstantine tells Grand Moff Tarkin that Governor Pryce is overestimating the threat posed by the Phoenix rebels. He dismisses them as a small local insurgency that does not constitute a large-scale galactic-wide threat to the Empire. At that point, Grand Admiral Thrawn enters the room and responds that he would like the insurgency to remain that way. Tarkin introduces the Grand Admiral, who tells the other Imperials including Pryce and Agent Kallus that the Emperor had recently promoted him to that position for his victory at Batonn. When Kallus comments that the civilian casualties outnumbered the insurgent casualties, Pryce responds that Thrawn had eradicated the rebel presence in the Batonn sector. When Tarkin asks Thrawn about what he thinks of Governor Pryce's theory about the rebels in the Lothal sector, Thrawn brings up a hologram about the rebels' recent rescue of Hondo Ohnaka from Naraha's prison. He adds that within an hour of Hondo's rescue that Phoenix Squadron had destroyed a starship being used to read hyperspace wave lengths. While they may seem unrelated, Thrawn points out that Hondo's cellmate Terba was a laborer at Reklam Station, which is just one jump away from the Sereeda Waypoint. Governor Pryce tells her fellow officers that Thrawn thinks the rebels plan to raid Reklam Station and steal the starfighters for their fleet. Thrawn adds that the expansion of the rebel fleet is a threat to the Emperor's plans and the Empire. Thrawn vows to tear the rebels apart piece by piece and that he would turn them into the architects of their own destruction. Похищение на станции «Реклэм» Meanwhile, the Phantom arrives above Yarma. While Sabine cannot see anything, Hondo reassures her that it is within the gas planet. Sabine and Chopper eventually spot the station within the gassy atmosphere of Yarma. The two see the Y-wings being dismantled and quickly estimate that only fourteen starfighters are left. Ezra tells them to move it but Zeb reminds him that they are only on a reconnaissance mission. Ezra reiterates that he was given command of the mission and that he is changing their plan. Sabine reluctantly complies with the young Jedi. After the Phantom bumps into an Imperial dismantler droid, Zeb expresses anger towards Hondo for keeping this information from them. At Reklam Station, an Imperial officer informers Commander Brom Titus about the perimeter breach and that he has activated the dismantler droids. Titus thinks that it is the rebels that Governor Pryce had warned them about. A dismantler droid closes in on the Phantom but Chopper shoots it down with the ship's rear cannon. Rex then opens the rear exit and fights with another dismantler droid, which he calls a clanker. He almost falls out but Zeb grabs his ankle and pulls him back into the ship. Rex manages to destroy the dismantler droid. However, the Phantom is hit and the ship loses power and begins plummeting into the depths of Yarma. Back at the station, Titus is tracking the movements of the dismantler droids and the Phantom. Sabine regains control of the ship and docks beneath the station. After losing contact with the dismantler droids, Titus orders his men to alert Governor Pryce. Ezra and his fellow rebels park the Phantom beneath a platform and board the station. Ezra orders his comrades to shut down the conveyor belt. Shortly later, they encounter several Ugnaught workers. Hondo speaks to the Ugnaughts and wins them over by telling that that he was Terba's friend and that the rebels have come to liberate them. Ezra gets Hondo to tell the workers to shut down the plant. When Commander Titus asks Laborer 429 why the conveyor belt has shut down, the Ugnaught tells him that it has malfunctioned. Titus then angrily tells the laborer to repair the conveyor belt or he would be thrown down Yarma's atmosphere. Having stopped the conveyor belt, Ezra orders his team to prepare the Y-wings for takeoff but Sabine points out that they have to be refueled first. Rex comments that this would not be their first or last complication while Zeb adds that Kanan would have loved this mission. Испытания Кэнана Meanwhile, Kanan asks the Bendu how he should regain his sight. The Bendu tells him to empty himself and to turn behind and walk forward. The Bendu can see two krykna spiders watching Kanan but Kanan can only perceive them through the Force. Kanan admits that his encounter with the krykna had been influenced by their foul smell. Kanan is soon surrounded by the two krykna but they do not attack him. The Bendu explains that Kanan's hostility towards them stemmed from not seeing them for what they are. Kanan begins making peace with the krykna when he suddenly senses that Ezra is in trouble and flashes his blue lightsaber. Kanan then realizes that the kyrkna had been hostile earlier because they had been feeding off his fear, anger, and hatred. After Kanan deduces that he has isolated himself from everyone and the Force, the Bendu tells him that he has regained his sight by rediscovering his connection to the Force. Kanan then tells the Bendu that he has to leave in order to help Ezra and his team. Since he can sense the kyrkna spiders through the Force, he has no fear of them. Kanan then tells the Bendu to keep the Sith holocron as a gift. Behind him, the Bendu laughs. Кража Y-крылов Back at Reklam Station, the rebels have refueled the remaining Y-wing starfighers. However, they are spotted by a dismantler droid. Commander Titus dispatches a squad of stormtroopers, overrides the conveyor belt, and activates the magnetic locks. This traps the Y-wings and the rebels. In response, Hondo contacts the Ugnaught workers, who tell him that everything has been overriden by the control tower. Ezra and Rex go to deal with the control tower and orders Sabine and the others to finish refuelling the ships. After Ezra and Rex leave, Chopper is ambushed by a dismantler droid and hurled onto the canopy of a Y-wing. The dismantler droid then leaps onto the Y-wing that Sabine is standing on and causes her to lose her balance. Zeb manages to grab onto to her while holding a rope. Sabine and Zeb then exchange fire with the dismantler droid but it begins to shake the fighter. Ezra sends Rex to save Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper while he goes to shut down the control tower. Hondo and the Ugnaughts follow Ezra into the complex. Ezra climbs a ladder and discovers a ''Sentinel''-class landing craft insider a hangar. Ezra is soon attacked by several stormtroopers but fights back with his lightsaber. At the point, he is contacted by Hera who demands to know what is going on. Ezra claims that everything is alright but Commander Sato immediately deduces that Ezra's recon mission has turned into a recover mission. Hera and Sato give orders to mobilize the Phoenix rebel fleet. Aboard the Ghost, Hera is joined by Kanan, whom she is glad to see. The two then depart for Reklam Station. Back at Reklam Station, Rex uses a crane to lift the dismantler droid and then challenges it to a fight. He uses the crane to trap the droid against a metal container before throwing it into Yarman's depths. The droid explodes into flames as soon as it lands in the planet's volatile gas-filled depaths. Rex then rushes to help Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper. Meanwhile, Ezra is surrounded by stormtroopers but takes them out with his lightsaber and Force powers. Hondo and the Ugnaughts soon follow and offer to guard the shuttle while Ezra rushes to confront the commander. In the command center, Commander Titus assures Governor Pryce he will capture the rebels. Pryce wishes him well and tells him that she will be coming to reinforce him. Ezra storms the command center and takes out Titus' stormtroopers. He and Brom recognize each other from their earlier encounter involving the top-secret Imperial Interdictor, which is classified as a Star Destroyer. Titus has been demoted to running a junkyard for his incompetence and sees capturing the rebels as an opportunity to regain his former rank as Admiral. Ezra uses the Force to destroy Titus' blaster and then disarms the Imperial officer. He then repeats his demand for Titus to unlock the bombers. Titus responds that he had sabotaged the control unit and that the only way to unlock them is to cut power to the entire station. Ezra is about to destroy the power unit but Titus points out that doing so would send everyone aboard the stations including his rebel friends to a fiery demise. Ezra responds that his friends would be fine but not the commander. Ezra uses his lighsaber to cut power to she station while the commander orders an evacaution. Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb sense the magnetic locks have been unlocked. When Sabine asks about the sound, Ezra tells her that he has shut down the station's power and that he will escape on the Phantom. Sabine tells Chopper to tap into the relay navigation system and to remote-pilot the Y-wings. Chopper protests but Zeb shoves him into a Y-wing's astromech socket. Meanwhile, Hondo and the Ugnaught laborers escape in the Imperial landing craft. Aboard the lead Y-wing, Rex tells Chopper to stop complaining and to get the Y-wings airborne. Chopper remote-pilots the Y-wings which fly into space. Before they can jump into hyperspace, Chopper, Sabine, and Rex discover that the Imperials have removed them. The Y-wings travel to space but are blocked by an Imperial Star Destroyer that is commander by Pryce, Konstantine, and Kallus. The Star Destroyer releases a swarm of TIE fighters. Sabine remarks karabast which prompts Zeb to remark that she learned something from him. Back at the station, Ezra tries to reach the Phantom but the platform breaks apart and falls down with the Phantom into Yarma's volatile depths. Ezra tries to contact Sabine but cannot reach her. In desperation, he calls to his master Kanan for help. Разборки над Йармой In space, Sabine and the other rebels engage in a dogfight with the TIE fighters. Sabine realizes that the Imperials are trying to drive them into the Star Destroyer's tractor beam. Fortunately for Sabine's team, the Ghost and the ''Quasar Fire''-class cruiser-carrier Phoenix Home emerge from hyperspace. Hera orders Sabine and her team to get their Y-wings aboard the fighter-carrier. The Y-wings begin landing inside the fighter. Aboard the Star Destroyer, Governor Pryce complains about fighting so hard to gain so little. She orders Kallus to contact Grand Admiral Thrawn via hologram. Hera and Kanan fly the Ghost to Reklam Station. Inside Yarma's atmosphere, they spot Ezra clinging on for dear life. Kanan goes to the rear hangar bay to rescue the boy. While Ezra is afraid to jump, Kanan convinces him to let go of his fear and to trust him. The station crashes into the depths of Yarma and explodes. Back in space, the rebels fight with the Imperial fleet. Kallus, Konstantine, and Pryce watch the battle from the bridge of their Star Destroyer. Kallus then informs Pryce that they have received a transmission from Thrawn. With Thrawn online via hologram, Pryce tells the Grand Admiral that the battle had unfolded as he had anticipated and that the rebel fleet, which consists of three battle cruisers, has come to the rescue. Thrawn responds that this is not the rebel fleet and orders his subordinates to allow the rebels to escape with their "meager rewards." Governor Pryce complies with Thrawn's orders. When Konstantine expresses puzzlement, Pryce tells him that Thrawn has a much larger objective in mind that the capture of a single rebel cell. Meanwhile on the Ghost, Ezra says he can explain what happened to the Phantom but Hera tells him to save it for later. She tells Commander Sato to get them out of here and the Phoenix rebels flee into hyperspace. Возвращение Back at Chopper Base, Hera reprimands Ezra for disobeying orders, endangering his team, and destroying the Phantom. When he points out that the rebels had secured five Y-wing starfighters, Hera responds that he disobeyed her orders and suspends his command. When Zeb vouches for Ezra and suggests suspending him and the other team members, Hera points out that the mission had been Ezra's responsibility. Hera then tells Sabine that they have orders to deliver their Y-wings to General Jan Dodonna's unit, which is part of the Rebellion that grows day by day. Sabine agrees with Hera's view that they need all the help they can get if they want to defeat the Empire. Later, Ezra apologizes to his master Kanan for using the Sith holocron. When Ezra asks Kanan what he did with it, Kanan tells him that it is safe. Ezra also thanks Kanan for coming back to save him. Kanan tells his apprentice that he always comes back and the two reconcile. Роли озвучивали *'Тейлор Грэй' — Эзра Бриджер *'Фредди Принц-младший' — Кейнан Джаррус *'Ванесса Маршалл' — Гера Синдулла *'Стивен Блюм' — Гаразеб Оррелиоз *'Тия Сиркар' — Сабин Врен *'Ди Брэдли Бейкер' — Капитан Рекс, Кассиус Константин *'Ларс Миккельсен' — Гранд-адмирал Траун *'Киан Янг' — Коммандер Джун Сато *'Стивен Стантон' — Уилхафф Таркин, AP-5 *'Том Бейкер' — Бенду *'Джим Каммингс' — Хондо Онака *'Дерек Партридж' — Бром Титус *'Мэри Элизабет МакГлинн' — Губернатор Аринда Прайс *'Ника Фаттерман' — Сущность *'Дэвид Ойелово' — Агент Каллус Появления *Эзра Бриджер *C1-10P «Чоппер» *КТ-7567 «Рекс» *Ян Додонна *Кэнан Джаррус *Каллус *Кассиус Константин *Каторжник-429 *Хондо Онака *Гаразеб Оррелиоз *Сущность *Аринда Прайс *Бен Куадинарос *Джун Сато *Шив Палпатин *Гера Синдулла *Асока Тано *Тарба *Уилхафф Таркин *Траун *Бром Титус *Дарт Вейдер *Сабин Врен |creatures= *Птица **Конвор *Докма *Свинья *Паук **Крикна |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Модель C1 *Дроид-расчленитель *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид RA-7 |events= *Битва за Бэтонн *Миссия на станцию «Реклэм» *Миссия на Малакоре *Спасение Хондо Онаки *Спасение с Имперского Запретителя *Нападение на Сериду |locations= *Атоллон **Коралловое плато Атоллона ***База Чоппера *Бэтонн *Сектор Лотал **Лотал *Нарака **Нараканская тюрьма *Путевая точка Серида *Система Йарма **Йарма ***Станция «Реклэм» |organizations= *Солдат-клон *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Гранд-мофф **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****Имперский боевой водитель ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик ***Имперский флот ****Седьмой флот ***Имперский офицер **Имперское бюро безопасности ***Агент *Галактическая Республика *Губернатор *Джедаи **Рыцарь-джедай **Падаван *Гильдия добытчиков *Офицер **Адмирал **Капитан **Коммандер **Генерал **Гранд-адмирал **Лейтенант-коммандер *Восстание **Лотальские повстанцы **Ячейка повстанцев «Феникс» ***Эскадрилья «Феникс» *Ситхи **Лорд ситхов |species= *Чиссы *Люди **Клоны **Мандалорцы *Ласаты *Тунги *Тви'леки *Угноты *Викуэи |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» **Авианосец ***Авианесущий крейсер типа «Огонь квазара» **Корвет ***Корвет CR90 **Крейсер ***Лёгкий крейсер ****Лёгкий крейсер типа «Арквитенс» *****Имперский лёгкий крейсер **Грузовой корабль ***Грузовой корабль типа «Аврора» ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 *****«Призрак» ******«Фантом» **Имперский Запретитель **Шаттл ***Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» **Звёздный истребитель ***Бомбардировщик ****Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» ***Серия TIE ****Звёздный истребитель TIE Гильдии добытчиков ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN *Шагоход **AT-DP |technology= *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Ручной бластер DC-17 ***Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 *Бо-винтовка **Бо-винтовка AB-75 *Компьютер **Навигационный компьютер *Голокрон **Голокрон ситхов *Голограмма *Гипердвигатель *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Эзры Бриджера **Световой меч Кэнана *Датчик маркера *Термальный детонатор |miscellanea= *Ковш-44 *Броня **Броня солдата-клона ***Броня солдата-клона фазы II **Мандалорская броня **Броня штурмовика *Чёрный рынок *Одежда **Имперская военная форма ***Командная кепка ***Форма гранд-адмирала *Сила **Тёмная сторона Силы **Способности Силы ***Толчок Силы ***Обман разума **Светлая сторона Силы *Гиперпространство *Язык **Двоичный язык **Основной язык **Ласатский язык ***«Карабаст» **Угнотский язык *Лекку *Тюрьма *Заключённый *Татуировка *Время **Стандартный день **Стандартный час *Притягивающий луч }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Эпизоды мультсериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»